


Caught in the Web of a Black Widow

by Dragon_in_a_Mask



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpacas, Characters not really acting like themselves, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, but's it's hot so its ok, im rambling now, just read the damn fic, my first male reader, ok i'll stop, read the damn fic!, there was an attempt, what the hell am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_a_Mask/pseuds/Dragon_in_a_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little surprise comes crashing through your window :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Web of a Black Widow

You were doing what you normally do on a Saturday night. Absolutely nothing. Your friends were all out doing their own things, with their girlfriends or boyfriends. Yay being single! God damn it… You were literally laying on your bed staring at the ceiling waiting for something exciting to happen. Well, be careful what you wish for.  


Suddenly there’s the sound of a car crashing down the street and before you can react to the sound a person crashes through your window and lands on top of you.  


“What the fuck!?” you shout at the person who just jumped through your freaking glass window. But now you see who it is, and boy was she pretty. No pretty didn’t even begin to describe it. She was gorgeous! Flaming auburn hair that curled above her shoulders that complimented her green eyes that sparkled in the dim room.  


“Oh hey sorry about that” she says nodding to the broken window, clutching her arm. Blood pouring onto the carpet.  


“Hey… are you alright?” you ask with slight worry in your voice.  


“Yeah I’m f-fine…” she winces as she talks, making it clear that she really is in pain even if she tries to hide it. You stand and offer her your hand to stand.  


“Come on I have some bandages in the bathroom and there’s no point in sitting in a pile of broken glass.” She looks at your offered hand with slight distrust and stands on her own. You shrug and walk out of your room. She follows and sits on the couch in the living room while you get the supplies to patch her up.  


Later while you are tying the bandage tight after disinfecting the wound, few words have been exchanged.  


“You know you crashed through my window and you never even told me your name.”  


“I have many names none of which I am obliged to tell you. But I am, obliged to thank you for helping me with my wound.” Your raise your eyebrow at her not really hiding the sexual innuendo that popped in your mind but before you could respond her lips connected with your own. Her lips were warm and soft and they caught you by surprise. It wasn’t long before her tongue was caressing your lips asking for entrance. Of course you let her, and your tongues intertwine and you both fight for dominance for the kiss. After a few minutes of battle she gives in and you soon have her moaning in your mouth and she leans back on the couch, pulling you with her.  


After a moment like this you feel her hand slip under your shirt and slide across your stomach, then chest. Her slender fingers find a nipple and give it a slight tug. You gasp and she gives you a wicked grin, one which you return.  


“I believe we are wearing far too many clothes for this don’t you think?” you ask with a smirk and a gleam in you now lust blown eyes.  


“I could not agree with you anymore,” she replies and quickly unbuttons her blouse and you pull you’re t-shirt over your own head. Clothing quickly discarded, you both kiss again, hungry for the lips of the other, hands exploring every curve and line of your partner’s body.  


You nip her neck and in response she arches into you and utters a low moan in your ear, which travels down your spine, straight to your cock. You barely register that she fumbling with your belt and pants before she already has your erection in hand and giving it long, slow strokes. You moan into her neck and arch into the touch. In retaliation you puss her bra out of the way and begin to suckle on her pale breast and her deliciously pink nipple. Her soft moans are almost too much for you.  


But once again you decide that you both are wearing far too many clothes for your own good. You quickly unclasp her bra and toss it over your shoulder. She sits up and slips out of her pants, bring her under with them and throws them off the couch. You meanwhile enjoying the show, already having slipped out of what was left of your clothes, watch her move fluidly beneath you, muscles flexing showing the power she is hiding beneath soft, pale skin.  


In a sudden, quick movement, she sits up and pins you beneath her breast, fighting for dominance. You quickly react and push her off and she rolls off the couch. She quickly gets up and grabs your arm vigorously, trying to pull you off the couch. You respond by grabbing her arms and throw her torso flat on the couch. Within an instance you leap on her back and land your head straight on her ass. You then being to grope her ass, but you then feel a sharp pain on your left calf, it was her biting down with a lock jaw of a pit bull. You can’t take the pain any longer so you roll of her, but in that time, without hesitation, she quickly rolls on you and gets a firm grasp on the back of your head. The room goes silent for a few seconds, then slowly but surely, she beings to kiss you and you eagerly give in, while you start to caress her back.  


You fumble in a drawer nearby and find your pack of condoms that you just threw in there a long time ago, and slip one on. You hover over her, and she looks up at you with lust blown eye peeking out behind her auburn curls making you grown and thrust into her in one fluid motion. She gasps at the swiftness of it, but thrusts into you making you move. You start out slow but she growl and bites your neck making you go faster. She meets you thrust for thrust, moaning in your ear. She cums hard, and she clenches around you and you see white, and only a few more thrusts and it’s enough to send you over the edge cumming with a guttural moan of your won.  


You cuddle in the after-glow, your arms wrapped around her shoulders under a blanket that was thrown there earlier that day. She nuzzles into your neck.  


“Natasha.”  


“I’m sorry?” you ask, confused  


“My name… It’s Natasha.”  


“Oh…. Well thank you for telling me.”  


“… Sure.”  


You both cuddle there for a long while until you both fall asleep. This is going to be a very interesting relationship you must say.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! my first male reader fic! i wrote this for my friends birthday and i thought it came out pretty good so i'm posting it on AO3! tell me what you all think!


End file.
